


Make It Better

by eerian_sadow



Series: cotton candy bingo [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide is injured in battle.  Chromia makes it all better.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2012 round of cotton candy bingo, filling my "kissing away pain" square.

 

He hissed and jerked backward as she attempted to apply the cauterizing cap to the stump of his arm. "That hurts!"

"Oh hold still, you newspark." Chromia thumped her mate on the helm once, hard. Then she pinned the stump under one of her arms, immobilizing it so that he couldn't pull away again. "I'd rather not explain to your medic why you bled out all your hydrolic fluids and energon out here on the street."

"You could at least disable the pain sensors!" Ironhide hissed again, more loudly, as the femme tried the seal off the open lines again. "This is just sadistic!"

"As if you haven't done the same to me a dozen times." Chromia ignored his squirming and hissed protests and clamped the device around the damaged arm. With steady fingers, she activated the sealing function and held his arm in place as its systems began cauterizing the damaged lines.

Ironhide screamed as it sealed the lines. "What is wrong with you!? I think I'd rather have faced Ratchet."

"Aw, my poor, big strong mech." The blue femme gave him a fake pout and moved her hands to his face. The red mech's mouth dropped open as she caressed his faceplates. "Did that hurt?"

" 'Did that hurt?' Are you serious?" The weapons master blinked at her, unable to believe she had actually asked that.

"What can I do to make it better?" She looked at him seriously for a long moment before grinning. "I know!"

Chromia bent down and began peppering kisses along his damaged arm. She took her time, moving slowly around the edge of the cap and then moving upward along an armor seam to his shoulder. The femme nipped his shoulder playfully before giving it the same sprinkling of kisses the rest of his arm had received. Then she moved up to his neck, placing nips and kisses on the tubes and cables there.

Already aroused by the way she had just teased him, Ironhide's fuel pump stuttered when Chromia pressed her lips to his. The delicate plating of her lips meshed against his, friction generating tiny sparks and activating pleasure sensors he didn't even know he had. Warmth spread from his lips into the rest of his face, and the weapons master groaned.

Chromia pulled away from him, looking like the turbohound who had stolen the energon goodies. "Arm hurt less?"

Processor dazed with pleasure, Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Good." The femme stood and turned away from him. "Now, get moving. We've got to get back behind our lines before the Cons realize we're still out here."

Ironhide watched stupidly for several kliks as she started walking. Then he shook his head to clear the fog and sighed. "That femme is more likely to kill me than the Decepticons."

"Hurry up, old bot!" Chromia called back to him.

"Like you have any room to talk!" He called back. Then he struggled to his feet, smiling fondly at his mate's back. Once they had returned to base, he would have plenty of time to get her back.


End file.
